Cat the Dovahkiin
by makinenmarisa
Summary: Let's see how Kha'Lima will solve this dragon problem, shall we (: I'm really sorry for the bad writing, English isn't my main language )x


Hi. My name is Kha'Lima and I came to Skyrim a few months ago. It has been a very confusing few months to me .. I heard that my father and mother died back at Elsweyr. My uncle said in his letter, that it was because of their many debts .. that's why I came here, to solve my parents' issues, but when I had no issues to solve, I wanted to start a new life. I lived in Riverwood, a small little town on the eastern side of the White River. I didn't have any better things to do, so I went hunting. I traveled near the border, I put up my camp, and took my bow. Then there I was, hunting peacefully just minding about my ownbusiness. I was just about to kill this really big deer, shot in the neck, it would kill it right away. I stretched my bow, ready to aim, soon I heard some shouting just around the large rock. Deer heard the shouting too and galloped away, I cursed my luck and sneaked behind the rock. There was about ten armed man, they were Stormcloaks, no doubt. One of them was dressed in fancy clothes, an axe at his side. I couldn't tell who he was, because I didn't see his face, but he must have been some important person, because there were so many men protecting him. The man turned his face towards his men at his back and i instantly knew who he was .. Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and "the true high king" or at least that is what the Stormcloaks told us. I watched them for while, then I was about to head back home, but soon I heard some loud yelling and men dressed in Imperial armor came from the woods their sword's knocking down Stormcloaks, not killing them, only making them unconscious. Few men came towards me and I shot a couple of arrows to their heads and I didn't notice the man behind me. Sudden wave of pain in the back of my head and all went black ..

I woke up with a great pain in my head, like someone would have hit me with a large stick. I couldn't move my hands, they were tied. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a man dressed in Stormcloak armor, I recognized him as Ralof. Ralof lived at Riverwood too, I had taken a couple of mead bottles with him at the Sleeping Giant Inn and we were really drunk, so I didn't believe him to recognize me. I was just about to say something, when Ralof looked at me.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You are from Riverwood, am I correct?" Ralof asked with a faint smile on his face.

"Yes, we met at the inn a few days ago." I answered and smiled a little. He did remember me.

"What were you doing out there when the Imperials ambushed us?" Ralof asked with curiosity.

"I was hunting." I said and looked at Ralof "You were trying to cross the border, right?"

"Yes, and that horse thief over there too, he was trying to steal our horse. We walked right into that Imperial ambush." Ralof said and looked at the thief next to him.

"Oh .." I said and looked at the thief, then moving my eyes to the man next to me "Isn't he Ulfric Stormcloak?" I asked.

"Yes." Ralof said and looked at Ulfric who had his mouth tied with a small peace of cloth.

"I-if that is Ulfric .. Oh gods where are they taking us!" That thief finally spoke with fear.

"I do not know .." I said and looked down at my hands ".. but I'm sure that after life awaits us."

"Shut up back there!" Said the Imperial man who rode the carriage where we were "You damn little maggots." He added quietly and shook his head.

We were silent for a time, I looked around and I was trying to figure out that on which path we were. I saw big gates a few feet away, it was the gates of Helgen! The gates opened when we were quite close to them.

"What is your name and from which village are you from?" I then asked from the horse thief, looking at him.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"We only have a few ten minutes time to live, so I wan't to get to know you. I already know Ralof." I said with a faint smile.

"I'm Lokir." Lokir said with a little smile and looked down, then looked back at me "What is your name?" He asked.

"I am Kha'lima." I answered to him.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" Imperial soldier from Helgen said to a man with fancy armor. Tullius was riding his horse at the front, obviously he was the general.

"Good. Let's get this over with." General Tullius said and got off his horse, while we moved away.

"It looks like the Thalmor Elves are with General Tullius. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this.." Ralof said and looked back at General Tullius and Thalmor elves with hatred.

We soon saw the headsman, waiting eagerly to get his huge axe and chop our heads of.

"Get these prisoners out of these carriages!" A woman shouted and we stopped.

"Why are we stopping?!" Lokir asked with a rushed tone.

"Why do you think? End of the line." Ralof answered. We stood up and jumped out of the carriages.

"You got to tell them, we weren't with you!" Lokir said to Ralof and he had this aura full of fear.

"Face your death with some courage, Lokir!" I said to him almost shouting.

"Once we call your name, step towards the block." Imperial woman shouted.

"Empire loves their damn lists .." Ralof said and shook his head.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" Imperial soldier next to the woman said and Ulfric walked towards the block.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof said and nodded a little.

"Ralof of Riverwood." Imperial soldier said and Ralof walked towards the block.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." Imperial soldier said.

"I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir shouted to them and started running away, yelling "You're not gonna kill me!"

"Halt!" Shouted the woman next to the Imperial soldier "Archers!" She yelled and Imperial Archers killed Lokir with their arrows.

"Anyone else feel like running?" She asked and looked at me.

"You .. you are not on the list." The Imperial soldier said to me and I stepped forward "Who are you?" He asked.

I recognized him as Hadvar, son of Alvor from Riverwood. I had seen him at the Sleeping Giant Inn some nights. "I am Kha'Lima and you're Hadvar, son of Alvor the blacksmith? I have seen you before." I said to him.

He looked at me for a while, like he knew me and then turned his gaze to the Imperial woman next to him "Captain, what should we do, she's not on the list?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, she is a Khajiit, she might have delivered some skooma, she goes to the block." She said and looked at me with disgust.

"I am sorry. I make sure that your remains are delivered to Elsweyr." Hadvar said and I nodded back to him, then followed the Imperial captain towards the block. Tullius was talking to Ulfric who's mouth was still tied with a piece of cloth.

"Somebody here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't kill his king with the power of the voice and usurp his throne." Tullius said to Ulfric with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Mhmh." Ulfric mumbled and everyone turned their gazes towards the sky where came a loud roar.

"What was that?" Hadvar asked.

"It's nothing. Carry on." Tullius answered and gave a final look at Ulfric and then walked aside.

"Give them their last rites." The Imperial captain said to a priestess who nodded and lifted her hands towards the sky.

"As we command your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you-" Priestess started.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" One of the Stormcloaks said and walked before the block.

"As you wish." Priestess said and walked away.

Imperial captain pushed the Stormcloak man on the block and headsman chopped his head of with a large axe.

"Next, the Cat!" She said and we heard the loud roar from the sky again.

"Did you hear that?" Hadvar asked and looked at his captain.

"I said, next prisoner!" She just answered.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." Hadvar said while he looked at me and I walked towards the block and I bent over the block. The headsman was ready to chop my head of, the laud roar stopped him.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" General Tullius shouted while a big dark shadow came closer from the clouds.

"It's in the clouds!" Imperial soldier yelled.

My eyes widened when I saw it, and the worst part was that i couldn't move anywhere.

"Dragon!" One of the Stormcloaks shouted and after that everything was chaotic. The dragon looked at me straight in the eyes and then it shouted to the clouds, where fireballs came falling on top of the buildings and flames started to eat the wooden houses. The fire killed the headsman and I tried to get up with no success but then i felt hands around me and i heard Ralof saying that we needed to get away. _You don't have to tell me twice!_ I thought and I ran behind Ralof to one of the watchtowers. I was catching my breath while Ralof was talking to Ulfric who had got ridden of the cloth over his mouth.

"Jarl Ulfric! Is that really a dragon!? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked after he had closed the door.

"Legends don't burn down houses." Ulfric said with a serious tone in his voice and looked at me.

I looked at Ulfric for a while then I stand up properly and yelled "Let's go! Up to the tower!".

I ran up the stairs and there was this one stormcloak man who was moving the rocks from our way. I heard that the dragon landed on the side of the tower "Watch out!" I yelled to the man but too late, the dragon broke the wall and spit fire out of it's mouth shouting something in dragon language. When the dragon flew away I looked under the rocks and saw that the man hasn't survived. I looked through the hole in the wall and Ralof ran next to me.

"See the inn on the other side?" He asked and I nodded for an answer "Jump through the roof and i'll follow you." He said and I looked at him, then nodded and I jumped to the in.

"Ouch!" I yelled and looked at my tail. The tip of my tail was burned lightly "Damn it!" I said and ran through the burning inn and heard Hadvar. He had saved a young boy from the dragon's fire but the boy's father didn't survive.

"Still alive?" He asked me and I nodded catching my breath "Stay close to me if you want to stay that way." He said and I grunted a little. _Like i couldn't get out of here myself .. _I thought and followed Hadvar through the Imperials who were trying to kill the we were before the Helgen keep, we saw Ralof coming from the other way.

"Ralof you damned traitor! Out of my way!" Hadvar shouted in anger to Ralof. They were friends before this .. before either of them knew on which side they were. It's kind of sad .. if you think about it.

"We are escaping Hadvar, you can't stop us this time!" Ralof shouted back and looked at me.

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to sovngarde!" Hadvar shouted once again and the ran to the other entrance to the Helgen keep.

"Kha'Lima! Come with me!" Ralof shouted to me when he ran to the other entrance of the Helgen keep.

I thought for a second, who should i follow. I ran to Hadvar and asked him to come with me and Ralof, he looked at me like he wasn't hearing me right and I asked him again, this time with a really serious face. He sighed and looked at me for a while then he nodded and I ran to Ralof, Hadvar behind me. Ralof's face was priceless, it was like '_Whatta fuck are you doing?'_ and _'You gotta be kidding me!'_ at the same time! I just shrug my shoulders and stepped inside the keep.


End file.
